


Lunch Dates

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 14, Ever - Freeform, F/M, It's Time, Making things right, Telling the truth, but close, no one is straight, not best friends, rekindling old friendships, she's a lesbian, the only thing straight about her is her hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Adrien realized that he might have made a slight miscalculation.Not a mistake, because those were bad and he couldn't afford them. But a miscalculation. A very miniscule miscalculation that...What was he thinking? No there was no miscalculation. Adrien had royally screwed the pooch this time. He'd be doing it for so many years now that he almost didn't know how to stop.He knew he was wrong, but did she really deserve it? After all she had done?





	Lunch Dates

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the abbreviated timeline, then you know where this one falls. I actually love Chloé, and everyone writes her as the worst person on the planet? Why. She's a little girl with obvious parental issues.

Adrien realized that he might have made a slight miscalculation.

Not a mistake, because those were bad and he couldn't afford them. But a miscalculation. A very miniscule miscalculation that...

What was he thinking? No there was no miscalculation. Adrien had royally screwed the pooch this time. He'd be doing it for so many years now that he almost didn't know how to stop.

He knew he was wrong, but did she really deserve it? After all she had done?

No, that wasn't fair. It wasn't up to him to decide who deserved anything. He needed to do the right thing and tell her, no matter how much he thought she didn't deserve it because, if he was being honest with himself, if he had just told her the truth in the beginning, then maybe things would be different, she would be different.

Adrien owed Chloé the truth, and he was going to give it to her.

\---

“Mari, would you be okay with me eating lunch with Chloé today?” They had a few minutes of free time time before lunch.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. “Yeah, of course! You know you don't have to ask. Besides, I was just about to tell you that Nino and I have plans too! So everything works out.”

He smiled. “That's good. What are you two doing?”

Nino smirked and Marinette elbowed him. “Just our weekly lunch thing. We eat lunch together once a week, usually when you have a midday photoshoot.”

“Oh! Well that's good.”

Nino snorted. “Yeah, it's a huge coincidence that we eat together when you're busy, it's almost as if-”

“Almost as if I don't like eating alone! Yeah you got me. Well, we gotta go, Adrien! Love you! Byeeee!” She grabbed Nino and dragged him out by the back of his shirt.

“Love you too?” He'd worry about that later. He was on a mission.

He turned around and walked over to Chloé. “Hey, Chlo? Wanna grab lunch?”

She squinted her eyes at him. “I don't know, don't you want to go eat with your girlfriend and your new friends?”

Yeah, he probably deserved that one. “Not today. In fact, I told them that I wanted to eat with you today.”

“Well...I don't know. I might have plans with Sabrina already.”

Sabrina poked her head into the conversation. “Actually, uhm, I promised my mom I'd go eat with her today... I'm sorry.”

Chloé sighed. “It's okay. I know you have this weekly lunch date thing going on with her.”

Adrien frowned. It seemed like a lot of people had weekly lunch dates all on the same day. He looked around the room.

Rose and Juleka weren't leaving together, and neither were Ivan and Mylene. Alix and Max were leaving together, but Kim wasn't going with them which was weird because they usually never hung out without Kim. Alya didn’t seem to be eating with Marinette and Nino either. Hmmm. Weird. 

He turned back to Chloé. “So? Lunch?”

She sighed again. “I guess. But it's your treat.”

“Deal.” 

\---

“So...” Chloé said, while swirling her straw in her drink. “While it was... nice catching up with you, I want to know. What's the real reason you invited me out?”

He sighed. “I’m just gonna go right into it. Chloé. I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For a lot of things. First, I'm sorry for sidelining you for all of these years. When you first came to my house, all you really needed was someone who cared, and while I did, and I still do, I was never good about showing you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, and for pushing you away from me. I'm sorry for everything, and I really hope you can forgive me because I value our friendship Chlo. I don't want you out of my life.”

A small smile graced her lips. If she was being honest, she had missed him too. “Fine. But only if you can agree to two things.”

“Name them.”

“No more secrets between us. We may not be each other's best friend, but we can come close.” He scrunched up his face in thought. She continued. “And, you have to eat lunch with me once a week. One hour of uninterrupted time.”

“...Deal.”

“Yay! I've missed you, Adrikins!”

He smiled. “I've missed you too, but I wasn't finished. I have something else to tell you.”

“Me too, but you go first.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. “I'm Chat Noir.” He waited for the disbelief, but it never came.

Instead she responded with, “I know.”

He sighed. “I owe Nino, 20 euro. How long have you known?”

She laughed. “Adrien, I have access to your house whenever I want. I've known for years. It's kind of the reason I dislike Chat so much. I hate the idea of you keeping such a huge secret from me.”

He nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“It's my turn to take a stab at this telling the truth business, so here it goes. I'm not heterosexual. Like at all.”

He smiled. “I know. You used to always tell me our friendship was weird because guys rubbed you the wrong way.”

“I was young.”

“It was last year. 

“... Point made.”

“It’s okay, you're valid. So, are you bi or pan or?”

She shook her head. “No. Imma bona fide lesbian.” She laughed. “Another secret: I never really had a crush on you. It was just easier to say that I did, than to admit to myself that I didn't like guys.”

He nodded. “I understand. Sometimes it's easier to lie to yourself, trust me I get that.”

She smiled.

He had a random thought and laughed. “You know what this means, right?”

“What?”

“You have to get along with Marinette now.”

She grimaced. “I most certainly do not!”

“Yeah you do. If you want to be in my life, you have to get along with her. Alya and Nino too, for that matter. They mean a lot to me, just like you, so this is nonnegotiable. They have to put up with you, and you have to put up with them. It's the Adrien Compromise™. All my closest friends have to agree to it.”

She threw her straw. “You're lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love them?
> 
> Nino is a little shit
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
